


(B)Romance

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: “I’ve literally had his dick in my mouth,” Julian says, when an interviewer asks about his good friend Clark Sawyer, “Multiple times. Including this morning.”“He’s literally the most beautiful person in the world,” Clark says, when someone asks why Julian’s featured so heavily on his Instagram account, “and I like showing off my boyfriend. Who I’m dating. In a romantic way.”





	(B)Romance

> _Bromance alert!_
> 
> _Oscar nominee Julian Larson and music superstar Clark Sawyer of Haven were spotted Friday at the Montage resort in Kapalua Bay, Hawaii, shortly after wrapping the season finale of hit television show_ Something Damaged _. The two young men seemed to be in high spirits, frolicking through the waves and relaxing poolside._

“Bromance,” Julian says flatly, shoving the laptop back into Clark’s hands, “There’s literally a picture of you _carrying me on your back_ , and they’re calling it a bromance.”

“That’s not even the worst one,” Clark grins, scrolls down the page a little, “They caught you straddling me to put sunscreen on my shoulders, look.”

Julian leans in, reads the caption aloud, “ _Larson helping with the hard-to-reach spots._ I _clearly_ have a boner there. Those shorts were way too tight to ignore that.”

“Too bad they didn’t catch you standing naked on the balcony. Could’ve said something about how you selflessly loaned me your clothes, or something.”

“Did I not tell that interviewer last month that you were my boyfriend?” Julian leans back, throwing his legs across Clark’s lap, “I’m pretty sure I explicitly used the word _relationship_.”

Clark shrugs, sets his laptop to the side in favor of stroking Julian’s legs.

“It’s probably all our fault, you know? Because we made jokes about dating before we actually started dating. Now nobody’s gonna believe it.”

“I thought going on a couple’s vacation would clue them in,” Julian sighs, closes his eyes as Clark massages his calves, “Not sure how much more obvious we could be.”

“We could leak a sex tape and they’d probably still find ways to deny it.”

Julian looks up, eyebrows raised in interest.

“No,” Clark says, flatly, “We’re not _actually_ releasing a sex tape.”

“It’d be hot.”

“No.”

“Fine,” Julian rolls his eyes, leans back again, “But we’re gonna have to do _something_ to make people actually believe it.”

 

.

 

“You know, boys, I gotta say: I am incredibly impressed with this latest album. I mean your earlier stuff has been great, obviously, but this is really something else. I mean it, kudos to you.”

They all grin at the interviewer, are a brief look of pride with each other.

“We think we really matured with this one,” Raven says first, leaning forward, “It’s the first album we had total creative control over. We wrote all the songs ourselves. Mixed it ourselves. Clarkie actually had his stepbrother do the cover art for us. It’s all us, everything you hear.”

“Well it sounds like a risk, but it definitely paid off,” the interview grins, shuffles through a stack of notecards and looks up, “There’s one song in particular that’s gotten a lot of attention - the title track, actually.”

Four heads swivel Clark’s way simultaneously, and the blond ducks his head a little, looking a little embarrassed.

“Clark wrote that one himself,” Sinclair says, grinning, “He didn’t even want to put it on the album actually, but Corey heard him singing it and insisted.”

“I didn’t think it was that good,” Clark argues, “I wasn’t even trying to write a song, I was just like…I don’t know. Singing about my thoughts and stuff?”

Mikey turns to the interviewer, “He was pining over his boyfriend. He was in Moscow, and Clarkie was losing his mind.”

The interviewer gives them a knowing look, “Julian Larson, I assume? We’ve all seen the rumors.”

“Oh, they’re not rumors,” Raven laughs, “I mean, Clark wrote a song about him that Rolling Stone called the _love anthem of the decade._ ”

“Well, I suppose that’s one way to cheer him up after the accident he had last year,” the interviewer looks amused, turns to the cards for the next question.

Clark just rolls his eyes at the obvious brushing-off of his relationship, and the other boys look startled at the interviewers reaction.

They swarm around him, after, frowning.

“There’s a lyric in that song about how you _find home in his eyes._ That’s the cheesiest fucking thing I’ve ever heard, and people _still_ don’t believe you’re dating?”

Clark shrugs, “People are still weird about same-sex relationships. Remember when Kristen Stewart first started dating girls, and magazines kept calling them _gal pals_?”

“But you guys have _told_ people you’re dating,” Mikey says, looking confused, “More than once.”

“It’s not a big deal. Julian kind of thinks it’s funny, actually. Really, guys, don’t worry about it.”

They still look unsure, like they’re worried Clark is _upset_ about the lack of belief he’s getting for his relationship with Julian.

“Seriously, relax,” he says, smiling at them, “Julian and I are good, alright? Everyone else will figure it out eventually.”

 

.

 

Despite growing up in the spotlight, despite all his talent and recognition, Julian _still_ gets flustered accepting awards.

It’s become a bit of a running joke with his fans. There’s dozens of gifsets spreading around Tumblr, comparing Julian’s deer-in-the-headlights look with Taylor Swift’s surprised face, comments about how someone _so talented_ could possibly still be surprised when that talent is recognized.

Clark just thinks it’s kind of cute, though, the utter shock on Julian’s face when they call out his name. He always freezes for a moment, like he’s not sure if he imagined it or not; someone always has to shove at him, yank him up and tell him _yes, that’s you, now get up there and give that speech you’ve been practicing in the mirror_.

“I…uh…wow,” Julian laughs a little, once he’s finally gotten up to the microphone. He stares down at the trophy in his hands, like he can’t quite believe it’s real, “This is…wow.”

There’s a faint titter of laughter from the crowd, and Julian flushes a little. He meets Clark’s eyes just briefly, and Clark gives him an encouraging nod. Julian takes a deep breath, starts the speech he’d prepared (and sworn up and down he wouldn’t need, because he _still_ refuses to believe he’s good enough for this kind of recognition).

“…and lastly,” Julian says quickly, as soft music begins to play him off stage, “I just really want to thank my boyfriend, Clark, for being literally the _most_ supportive person I’ve ever met. I don’t think I could’ve done this without him.”

He looks up again, smiles at Clark in the crowd. Clark nearly _melts_ at the soft look in Julian’s eyes, the way he focuses in on him even as he’s shepherded off stage.

Clark pushes himself out of his seat, hurries down the aisle and out the back door. He tracks down the first person with a headset he can find, asks her to lead him backstage so he can meet Julian.

“Holy shit,” the other actor says, when Clark finally tracks him down, “Clark, I _won_.”

“I told you,” Clark grins, pulls Julian close and leans in to kiss him, “I _told_ you it’d be you. Nobody deserved it more.”

Julian looks absolutely _ecstatic_ , grabs onto Clark with his free hand and pulls him in for another kiss. There are flashes all around them, but neither pay them any attention. Julian’s still high off his win, and Clark can’t focus on anything other than _Julian_ , and who cares what kind of photographs the people around them are getting?

The next day, there’s a picture of the kiss splashed across the front page of TMZ.

> _Clark Sawyer gives best friend Julian Larson a celebratory kiss!_

Julian absolutely _dies_ laughing.

“What the  _hell_ _,”_ Clark groans, throws his phone across the room.

“Aw, come here you baby,” Julian says, still giggling, “Come give your best friend another kiss.”

 

.

 

It’s a lazy Sunday for both Clark and Julian, miraculously — Julian had wrapped filming on his current project late Saturday afternoon, and Clark’s waiting for Haven’s latest tour to start. They’d slept in together, curled up beneath the sheets and sprawled half-over each other.

Clark doesn’t wake up until early afternoon, when he hears the faint chime of his phone from somewhere beneath the blankets. He groans, throws one arm out to the side and searches for it.

“’s over here,” Julian says sleepily, gesturing at the nightstand, “Can’t reach. Too far.”

“So helpful,” Clark crawls over the bed, ignoring Julian’s groan when he rests half his body weight across Julian’s back. He grabs his cell off the nightstand, rolls onto his back and pulls up his messages.

 _Your turn for the tour countdown post!_ Corey had sent, _Good luck trying to beat Sinny’s pic from the Hollywood sign._

Clark sighs. He really doesn’t feel particularly motivated to leave the house today, had fully planned on staying in bed and making out with Julian for the rest of the day. But he doesn’t really have any suitable pictures saved in his phone, and they _had_ agreed to up the wow factor with every post.

Julian shifts a little beneath him, and Clark’s suddenly aware of the fact that he’s _kind of_ using his boyfriend’s ass like a pillow at the moment. He considers that, grins a little and lifts his phone into the air.

“Oh my god,” Julian says beneath him, “First off, I can’t believe you’re taking a _selfie_ right now. Secondly, who the fuck actually keeps the sound on their phone nowadays? Put that shit on vibrate like the rest of the world, Sawyer.”

“Sorry,” Clark laughs, rolls off Julian and stretches out beside him, “Just look at this, real quick?”

He holds out his phone, watches as Julian takes it and squints at the picture.

It’s a little raunchy for what Clark usually posts — his head is resting on Julian’s upper thighs, Julian’s _fantastic_ and very _naked_ ass on full display. You could technically argue that it’s not explicitly clear who the other person in the picture is, but Clark knows Julian’s fans will be able to place him in mere seconds.

“You gonna post this?” Julian raises an eyebrow at him as he hands the phone back.

“Only if you’re cool with it.”

Julian considers for a moment, shrugs a little, “Sure. Why not. Put a filter on it though, please? I don’t like that tan line.”

Clark rolls his eyes, scrolls through until he finds one that evens out Julian’s skin tone.

“Perfect,” Julian nods approvingly.

Clark starts typing out a caption, “Your mom won’t kill me for this, will she?”

“I filmed my first sex scene the day I turned eighteen,” Julian says, “ _She’s_ the one who signed off on it. Pretty sure she won’t get mad about this. My face isn’t even in it.”

It starts getting likes the moment Clark hits publish, and he grins at the first fan comment.

_OMG that’s JULIAN LARSON! I’d recognize those butt dimples ANYWHERE!!!_

“Your fans are _wild_ ,” he says, pulling Julian into his arms and pressing his lips to his forehead, “I feel like I should be concerned that they can identify you based on your ass alone.”

“Despite what TMZ keeps insisting, _most_ people have caught on to the fact that we’re actually dating.”

He snuggles into Clark’s arms, watches with him as the comments and likes come pouring in.

 _Man, fuck you,_ Raven texts just seconds after the picture goes up, _I’m next and I can’t beat a selfie with Julian Larson’s ass._

“Tell him I’ll send him a dick pic if he wants,” Julian jokes, and Clark pinches his side.

“I’m the only one who gets dick pics from now on, alright?”

Julian laughs, tilts his chin up and presses his lips to Clark’s neck. Clark sighs happily, moves to put his phone away when a new notification flashes across his screen.

“What the _fuck_?”

> _TMZ news alert — Clark Sawyer shacking up with mystery woman? Who’s the face attached to the ass?_

“Are they serious?” Julian frowns down at the screen, “You _tagged me_ in that. We’re not hiding at _all_.”

“I think I’m starting to like your sex tape idea.”

 

.

 

Most people _do_ actually acknowledge their relationship.

The “Juliark” tag on Tumblr is constantly full of new photos and videos, their Twitter mentions and Instagram comment sections full of people raving over how cute their romance is. The other guys in Haven make fun of them constantly, both in public and in private — Raven’s Snapchat had absolutely _exploded_ when he started posting regular videos of Julian and Clark cuddling over breakfast. Even _Dolce_ approves in her own odd way, had told Clark that he made a “suitable partner” while pointedly ignoring the dark bruises peppering Julian’s neck.

Still though, a handful of tabloids _insist_ on calling this a _friendship_ , no matter how many times they both refute the idea.

“I’ve literally had his dick in my mouth,” Julian says, when an interviewer asks about his _good friend_ Clark Sawyer, “Multiple times. Including _this morning_.”

“He’s literally the most beautiful person in the world,” Clark says, when someone asks why Julian’s featured so heavily on his Instagram account, “and I like showing off my boyfriend. Who I’m dating. In a romantic way.”

“Not really a bromance,” Julian replies on yet another TMZ article, “Despite popular belief, I don’t make a habit of fucking my bros.”

“We just celebrated our one year anniversary,” Clark interrupts a radio host, “I took him to Seoul. Bought him a fancy dinner. Flowers. We had candles and massage oil. Then we spent the entire night having sex. Because we’re _dating_.”

> _Everyone’s favorite bromance!_
> 
> _Julian Larson and Clark Sawyer - closer friends than ever!_
> 
> _Best bros share a friendly kiss after big Grammy win!_

“Well,” Julian tosses his phone across the room, turns to Clark with a serious look on his face, “Sex tape it is?”

“We’re not filming a sex tape,” Clark says, even as he rubs at his temple in frustration, “This is _insane_. I don’t know how we could be any more clear.”

“With a sex tape.”

“Yeah, then they’d just say that we…I don’t know, help our bro out?”

Julian sighs, climbs into Clark’s lap and nuzzles against his neck.

“We could always just ignore it?” He says, sliding his arms around Clark’s shoulders, “I mean, we’re good, right? Who cares what everyone else thinks?”

Clark smiles softly, winds his arms around Julian’s waist, “Yeah. You’re right. We’re good. Screw everyone else.”

 

.

 

> _Julian Larson and Clark Sawyer finally tie the knot!_
> 
> _After six years of dating, three-time Oscar winner Julian Larson has married Grammy winner Clark Sawyer in a romantic ceremony at a Hawaiian resort. The star-studded guest list included Hollywood’s brightest stars, as well as a Something Damaged cast reunion and Sawyer’s bandmates. According to one of the guests, Sawyer’s band served as backup for a very romantic song he dedicated to his new husband._
> 
> _“I’ve never seen Julian smile so much,” the anonymous source spilled, “They’re honestly the most adorable couple I’ve ever seen, the wedding was gorgeous.”_
> 
> _Leaked pictures definitely prove the Larson-Sawyer wedding may be the wedding of the century. Dolce Larson was spotted crying during the exchanging of the vows, and the couple’s first dance left not a dry eye in the room._
> 
> _One things for sure: Julian Larson and Clark Sawyer are definitely Hollywood’s biggest It Couple._

“Couple!” Julian says triumphantly, tossing the magazine on Clark’s — his _husband’s_ — chest, “They called us a couple!”

Clark yawns, shoves the magazine off the bed and rolls onto his side.

“Thought we didn’t care what people said about us,” he says, reaching out to pull his husband back into bed, “It’s just _us_ , remember?”

Julian falls willingly into bed with him, straddles Clark’s lap and grins down at him.

“It _is_ us. I just like people knowing you’re mine.”

Clark kisses Julian’s hand, holds it up so his ring catches the light.

“I’d say we made that pretty clear, wouldn’t you?”

“I mean _yeah_ ,” Julian says, “But I still half-expected someone to say that we had a joint wedding with our secret wives, you know?”

“If they do, we can finally leak that sex tape, alright? Promise.”

Julian laughs, leans down to kiss Clark soundly.

“Well,” he says softly, “It’s gotta look pretty damn good. We should probably start practicing.”


End file.
